In Demigods We Trust
by Writergirl325
Summary: Okay, I really thought I was normal. I mean, sure, weird things happened now and then, but other than that, I led a normal life, but then seventh period happened and I had to kill a giant snake, which is totally normal in demigod standards, and the world just decided to turn upside down.
1. My School Becomes a Crime Scene

It all started at school.

Wait, let me rephrase that

It all started in seventh period.

My friend, Erin, and I were walking down the hall to Algebra I, talking about who gave homework and who didn't and normal stuff.

We turned a corner and walked into the classroom, then froze in our tracks.

Desks had been upturned, books all over the floor, and the weirdest part?

_No one was in the room._

"Erin?" I said, turning to her.

Her face was white, but she shook her head.

"Probably just a fight between kids, just a fight..."

She looked like she was reassuring herself more than me.

I turned around to see where the teacher or the rest of the class was.

The whole corridor was empty. No straggling students hurrying to class.

We looked at each other uneasily, then quickly started cleaning up the mess. Whatever happened, we did _not _want to be found in a room that looked like it had been hit by a cyclone.

The door slammed shut behind us, and emitted a click that sounded suspiciously like a lock.

Erin was even whiter, if that was possible. She inhaled in short breaths and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Maddy... Get back, get back _now._"

"What?!" I said, her panicking rubbing off on me. "Whats happening? Erin?!"

She moved beside me quickly and her eyes darted around nervously "Oh gods oh _gods, _I need to tell Chiron oh why now? _Why?"__  
_

I stared at her in disbelief. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

She looked at me, then whipped her head around and stared horror struck at the door that led outside, "We've got to get out of here."

_Crash. _The glass shattered, and a long, ugly horn receded back outside. Then something even more horrible came in.

A head. A terribly, ugly, head poked in, looked around, then fixed his gaze on me. Something like a smile spread across its face, and it hissed with laughter.

Erin looked positively terrified. "_Cerastes."_

_"WHAT?!" _I shouted, but it was drowned out by the crunching noise of the head coming further in, and further, and further.

Then it hit me, it was a snake.

Fangs were flying as suddenly as I could think, and I jumped to the side, barely missing the sharp points.

"Maddy!" I heard Erin shout. "Remember what said! During Greek Mythology?"

I scoured my mind, dodging a sharpened tail end and a writhing head.

_Cerastes, cerastes, what did he say about Cerastes?_

I gave a shout and ducked out of the way as the snake head-butted the wall.

I was getting tired and I just couldn't remember anything from Cardinal's lesson.

_Think! Maddy THINK!_

The snake whipped around with speed I didn't think was possible for a snake that large. It would have to be extremely flexible-

_Flexible. Snake. Cerastes._

The pieces came together in my head.

"Cerastes!" I shouted, hoping Erin could hear me. "It's only weakness is its own venom!"

At the sound of it's name, Cerastes whipped around, baring his fangs proudly.

I grabbed something off the teachers desk and threw it at Cerastes's eye, and promptly missed.

Thankfully, this distracted him just long enough for me to dart around and grab his tail.

An angry hiss came from Cerastes's mouth and he turned half his body around.

This was it, I held his tail in front of me and braced myself.

_slash. _A sound like a scream exploded from Cerastes's mouth and he erupted into golden dust

An eerie silence settled onto the room as I stared dumbstruck at the place where a huge, writhing snake was a moment before.

"Erin!" I shouted, turning around in circles, searching for my friend.

"Here!" Her voice came from a large lump of plaster from the crumbled wall.

I yanked her out of the debris in relief, and helped her stand up.

"Erin..." I said shakily, my fatigue settling in. "Erin what was _that?"_

She looked at me in a kind of silenced awe.

"You must be more powerful than Chiron thought."

"WHO IS CHIRON?!" I shouted.

Erin opened her mouth, probably to explain, when the door came bursting open.

Three men in uniform blasted through the door.

"This is the police, drop all weapons and put your hands u-"

The man shouting had broken off suddenly and surveyed the room.

"Kids..." He muttered. He whispered something to his comrades and they advanced on us, handcuffs drawn.

"Run for it!" Erin shouted, grabbing my wrist and dragging me about of the room, pursued by the three policemen.


	2. We Get Attacked by Hedgehogs

Erin and I sprinted off campus and into the woods surrounding it. After about half a mile of running, I was wheezing, bent over double.

"Erin, wh-why? What was th-that? Where, are we, going?"

She took a nervous look around and sat down next to me.

"I can't tell you, it's for your own good, believe me."

I shook my head. "Okay, whatever, but can you aleast say where were going?"

She bit her lip, "To-to a camp."

I looked at her incredulously

"A camp."

She nodded. "It's where you'll be safe."

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open in awe.

_snap. S_omething made a sound to our left.

I whirled around to face Erin.

"Erin, WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?!"

She looked at something behind me, evidently horrified.

Slowly, I turned around, expecting to face another giant snake, or something worse.

A tiny little hedgehog was sitting there, staring up at me with its huge eyes.

"Awww!" I said, smiling at it.

"Mads, don't touch it, back away, get back!"

"Why? What's wrong-"

Wait, was the hedgehog getting bigger?

"RUN!" Erin screamed, galloping off, probably expecting me to follow her.

I took off at a sprint, gaining ground when suddenly, there was a sickening _crack._

"Waaaaaaugh!" I shouted, flying into the air and slamming into the ground.

The ground behind me had buckled under the weight of a huge monster. Clawed feet, a pointed snout, covered in spikes...

It was the hedgehog.

I whirled around and scampered out of the woods, darting up a hill towards a Pine tree at the crest.

Suddenly, I spotted a small girl skipping around with a basket next to a nearby strawberry field.

"Erin!" I shouted. "The girl! I have help her! She'll be killed!"

"No Maddy! She's a mortal!"

I didnt hear her, I stumbled down the hill, the only thought in my mind was to save the girl.

"HEY!" I shouted, waving my arms. "Watch out! Behind you!"

The girl got a frightened look on her face, she turned around, but when she turned back, she looked perplexed.

"You need to run! The monster!" I shouted as a defeaning crash echoed through the fields.

The huge hedgehog came bursting bluntly through the woods, drearily looking around.

"Maddy! I heard Erin's voice over the gale.

I pushed the girl out of the way as the, erm... _hedgehog _charged at me, sharp quills poking out on every side.

A searing pain exploded through my arm. I could hear screaming, shouting, someone was picking me up, and I had the faint idea that I was riding on a horse.

A jolt ran through me, and I passed out from the pain.


	3. I Outwit my Brother

_What the heck...?_

I heard a faint male voice out of the foggy depths of my head..

"I don't know Chiron, she's been out for a solid day, this would be her second. That quill was poisonous, it should have killed her!"

Another male, this one much older.

"She's most definitely alive, but _how _she survived is the questio-"

"Unh... Gah... What...?" I mumbled.

I heard someone shout "she's awake!" And hands were helping me to sit.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Erin, a guy with startling grey eyes, some guy with a medic sign on their chest, and a horse... No a man... Wait...

"You, you're a Centaur!"

The grey eyed guy looked slightly impressed, and the Centaur looked down at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." He replied in a very wizened voice. "And do tell how you knew that?"

I frowned. "I had a geography teacher who taught us nothing but Greek Mythology the whole year."

Erin gave a slight chuckle and mouthed to the Centaur- _Cardinal._

The centaur shook his head, then smiled. "I'm Chiron. This is Jay." He indicated to the grey eyed guy.

"Hullo..." I said quite passively.

My brain was suddenly full of what had happened two days ago.

"Oh no! Chiron there was a girl! She was about to be attacked by that, that thing! We have to help her, is she all right?"

Jay winced at my stupidity. "She was a mortal, you shouldn't have tried to save her, she can't be hurt by creatures of our kind."

He gestured to my bandaged abdomen. "You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for her, she would've been perfectly fine."

I gaped at him.

"A mortal?! Then what am I? A god?!" I said sarcastically.

The wisp of a smile came across Chiron's face.

"Partly."

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

"No way... I'm not, I can't be, a_ demigod?"_

Erin sighed quite heavily.

"I told you it was for your own good."

Erin and Jay took both of my arms and helped me up, when suddenly my wound flared and I doubled over in pain.

"Agh-" I winced, leaning heavily on Jay's shoulder.

Slowly, I stood up straight, and I could walk with little help from the two.

The healer guy took something out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Eat dis, it'll help."

I took a bite and suddenly fire was coursing though me, and my pain wasn't unbearable.

"What was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

Jay opened his mouth, probably to answer my question, but the healer jumped to the chase.

"Ambrosia, food o' da gods. But we can't eat too much, or we gonna burn up."

He gave a laugh, then went down the corrider, chatting with other patients.

Jay looked sulky after that. "Stupid Apollo and his stupid know-it-all kids..." He muttered ominously.

Erin leaned over. "He's a son of Athena."

I thought for a moment.

"What am I the daughter of?" I asked.

Erin shrugged. "We don't know yet."

The three of us came out into a clearing.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Jay said,

We passed what looked like a flaming wall of death, a shed with bronze weapons lining the sides, then arrived at a semicircle of cabins.

A few really buff kids came out of one, which was lined with barbed wire and was sure to be booby trapped.

"Oh look a newbie... D'ya need a tour awound da camp? Do you wanna be spoon fed?"

They laughed in a very evil sort of way, and my face turned quite red.

"Why you little..." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Maddy no! They're Ares's kids." Erin hissed.

I stopped mid-step, then let Jay and Erin pull me back.

"Hey newbie, lets see if you're any good during capture the flag tonight!" They strutted away, jeering.

"What's capture the flag?" I asked, resisting the urge to run after the Ares kids and break all three of their noses.

"Well, it's exactly like the normal capture the flag, but we use swords and we're allowed to knock people out and use magical items and stuff." Erin said matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened. "Y'all take camp really seriously..."

Erin went off to her cabin (Demeter) and Jay led me to the Hermes cabin.

"All the new kids stay here until they're claimed, so don't worry." He gave a nervous smile. "You'll be fine. I'll see you during capture the flag, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes teamed up."

I slowly opened the door, and was greeted my alot of guys, in fact, there wasn't a girl in the room.

A tall, gangly red haired guy came up to me. "Hey! Howya doin'? Are yeh a newbie?"

I nodded speechlessly.

"Really! A girl for once! Dontcha worry, we'll take care o' yeh here. C'mon, I'll give yeh a cot..."

I followed him through the packed room to an empty corner.

"Here sweetie." He gestured to the cot. "I hope your stay at the Hermes inn is uneventful. Enjoy your stay." He said in a very businesslike way before turning tail and going back to his bed.

I went into the bathroom and yanked my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt over my head.

"C'mon Hermes cabin! We're going to win this thing!"

The whole camp had erupted into battle cries as we trooped out to the forest.

"To your sides, campers!" Chiron shouted over the din.

Red and blue armor was passed out. All the Hermes, Athena, and Apollo kids got blue, and all the other smaller cabins got the red.

I pushed though the crowd, then crashed straight into an Athena camper.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

"Its me!" They guy said.

"Oh, Jay!" I sighed, relaxing.

"CHAAAAARGE!"

I whipped around as a large Ares kid brandished his sword.

"WHOA!" I yelped as I did a weird dive to the left.

Jay rolled between the big guy's legs and knocked him over.

"Thanks!" I shouted, brushing myself off.

"Don't thank me yet..."

The three kids I had seen this morning were blundering down the hill. I was sure I wouldn't stand a chance. Apparently Jay didn't think so either.

"Run!" He shouted, darting into the forest.

I half hoped they would follow him, but to no avail. They continued to charge straight at me.

Here's the good thing about being smaller than someone.

You're faster too.

I sprinted right, easily skirting around them and darting towards the creek.

I saw a smidget of red up In a tree, and I backtracked.

The three idiots rushed right past the tree I was hiding by.

I sighed, then looked up. The flag was there, stuck cleverly between two tree branches.

The tree was a climbing tree, so it wasn't difficult to get up. Slowly, I made my way to the top branch and was about to crawl out when-

"Well hey there!"

"Waugh!" I fell back, sprawled against the main limb.

"Did you really think we would leave the flag unguarde-"

They guy looked at me, up and down.

"Have you been claimed yet?"

"N-no." I said, my eyes widening at the sight of how able he looked. In fact, he looked alot like... Me.

The same untidy dark hair, the same slim frame, and the same eyes. Sea green with blue near the edges.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Don't worry, I'm not an Ares. I wouldn't hurt you." He held out his hand. "Im Percy."

I shook his hand. "Maddy." I said,

I looked around him at the flag.

His cocky smile came back.

"But I'm still defending the flag."

I studied my surroundings.

There was a limb on top of me, but that would only be good if...

I lifted my sword and pointed it at him.

"And I'm still trying to get it."

I threw my sword forward, so that Percy had to jump out of the way.

_Thunk_, _crash._

The point of my sword had gone straight through the fabric of the flag, and had pulled it down. I leaped down after it and grabbed my sword, then yanked the flag off it.

Percy looked astonished.

"Ha." I taunted in a very arrogant way. "Gotcha."

I took off in the direction of the creek at full speed, hearing Percy crashing behind me.

Cmon, come on...

_I had it in the bag, i just needed to pass the creek. No!_

I jerked backwards and tugged with all my might, but I was no use against three Ares kids.

"Oh no punk, you aren't goin' anywhere."

Something hard connected with my face, and I felt blood creep out of a cut on my cheek.

I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye, but I was too busy yanking on the flag to realize what was happening.

Something kicked me hard the gut, and I was thrown hard into the water.

"Maddy!" Jay's voice, then Erin. "Chiron help her- oh my gods..."

The stinging subsided on my cheekbone. Slowly, I brought one knee up and pushed myself into standing position, my strength seeping into me as if it had been injected.

"There's no way..."

"Chiron?"

"Poseidon?"

"Impossible!"

"Percy?"

I drew my sword and charged.

I slamed the hilt of my sword into Ares number one's nose and swung around towards Ares number two.

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

A cry rose from the Blue team, and Athena, Apollo, and Hermes charged, wresting the flag from the helpless Ares campers.

I hurtled across the creek and a cheer rose up from the Blues, but the happiness died just as suddenly.

I looked around, bewildered, as people started to goggle at a spot just above my head. I saw Percy push his way through the crowd, his mouth falling open in awe.

Chiron cantered towards me with a very serious look on his face.

"Percy, Maddy, come with me."


End file.
